As most people know, ceilings are notoriously difficult surfaces to maintain and clean. Whether its applying a new coat of paint or dusting the surface, working overhead is both fatiguing and sometimes dangerous for depending on the height of the ceiling a ladder may have to be employed to reach the intended work area. This being the case working overhead on a ladder can be fraught with difficulty. As a result, most people avoid maintaining and/or cleaning ceilings entirely.
This reality is often regrettable because ceilings are usually quite visible to anyone entering a room and the condition of a ceiling can make or break the appearance of an entire room. An additional factor in the overall problematic nature of ceiling maintenance is that some ceilings have textures which make maintenance and repair even more difficult. Textured ceilings, often referred to as popcorn coated, provide thousands of nooks and spaces for dust to reside.
It has been observed that while traditional long handled dusting brushes may be able to reach the surface of a ceiling to facilitate cleaning—these traditional cleaning implements are largely ineffective at obtaining well cleaned textured surface ceiling. Additionally, such traditional cleaning implements require repetitive motions which while being performed overhead may prove fatiguing and injurious to the arms, neck and/or back of the person cleaning. A need therefore exists for a device which enables the cleaning of a ceiling, particularly a textured ceiling, in a manner which is safe, effective and efficient. The vacuum attachment fulfills this need.